


Can assholes be high?

by Ajsc0518



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Just bros being high, Someone help yasuhiro, Weed, Yasuhiro and Leon are pinning for each other just not mentioned in the fic, Yasuhiro is high as balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsc0518/pseuds/Ajsc0518
Summary: Leon is pissed. Sayaka broke up with him. He goes to his best friend to relax. He isn’t expecting what happened.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 8





	Can assholes be high?

Leon stormed into yasuhiros room. He slammed the door shut, he was angry. Anyone could tell that just from looking at him. “What’s up with you?” Yasuhiro said. He was far gone. Blunt in his hand and his eyes were already red. Leon plopped down onto the bed next to his bro and grumbled “Sayaka dumped me...again” Leon growled thinking about it while yasuhiro simply rolled his eyes “you gotta stop going back to her man” he took another drag out of the blunt and looked up at the ceiling. Leon knew what his friend said was true but he couldn’t help but go back to sayaka every time she wanted or needed him. “Just shut up hiro.” He held his hand out, wanting a drag from the blunt hiro was holding. They’ve shared blunts before so if wasnt something weird or new. Hiro didn’t give it to him. He only continued to stare at the ceiling. “Yasuhiro” Leon barked at the older man, he was already pissed off today and he needed relief and obviously his friend was to high to realize that. “yasuhiro fucking hagakure”. No response, yasuhiro was totally out of it. “YAUS-FUCKING-HIRO HAGAKURE! GIVE ME THE FUCKING BLUNT NOW BEFORE I SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOULL BE SHITTING WEED FOR A MONTH.” Yasuhiro was shocked out of his trance and looked at his friend with a quizzical look. 

“My asshole will be high....?”

Leon stared at him blankly before bursting out laughing. Nearly falling off the bed. Hiro looked even more confused then before “Your gonna drug my asshole with weed aren’t you!” 

Leon did fall off the bed laughing. Clutching his stomach trying to catch his breath. The fact that hiro wasn’t joking made it so much funnier. 

Once Leon regained his Breath he got up from the floor, took the blunt from hiro and took a drag. This day was a interesting day. 

“HE SAID WHAT?!” Leon and hiro were sitting with there usual friend group. Leon, hiro, Taka, mondo and hina. Hina was nearly dying laughing having to lean on Taka for support. Taka was trying his hardest not to laugh as he kept his smile behind his hand. While mondo was simply smirking at the situation unfolded infront of him. “HIS-HIS ASSHOLE WILL BE HIGHHHHH-“ hina could barley get the words out her mouth as she leaned against Taka. Yasuhiro had his head in his hands. Smiling to himself. “I WISH I WAS KIDDING-“ even Leon couldn’t help but laugh again remembering what happened. “YOU DRUGGED HIROS BOOTYHOLE-“ The whole cafeteria was looking at the laughing swimmer but none of them really cared. 

Wiping her tears away she regained her posture and got off Taka. “I gotta hang out with hiro more when he’s high.” Taka shook his head and moved his hand away from his mouth. “You shouldn’t be smoking anyway hiro”. Leon leaned over the table and ruffled Takas hair “Eh it’s a little weed. Not like it’s illegal!” Taka mumbled something along the lines of “I guess”. Mondo spoke up, looking at hiro who was across from him “you gotta give me what you’ve been smoking man”


End file.
